Twisted Wonderland
by MarganLeFey95
Summary: Hattie is the daughter of Alice and Hatter. She returns to Wonderland from Earth. She slowly regains her memory when she returns home. But what happens when a jealous sister comes into play and the queen of hearts returns? Rated T for now


Twisted Wonderland

Chapter 1, through the looking glass

We call it candy floss, but it goes by many names fairy floss, cotton candy and others. Some people say it was made by the fairies, just for us from another world because it's not like any other food that has ever been

I sighed as the basically pure sugar melted on my tongue; I glanced around at the colorful games and roller coasters… I loved coming to the fair every year the smells, the food and the rides. I heard giggles and turned to see my friend Cat laughing at her boyfriend Max, trying to play one of those carnival games that you can never win. I laughed along with her… you can NEVER win those games

"Max you're never going to win" I said with a hysteric giggle my head thrown back in laughter. Max rolled his eyes "just watch me!" he cried throwing yet another ball to try and hit those stupid milk bottles, but this time he actually knocked them down this time.

I was astounded, and thought that I was hallucinating when I saw a bunny tail sprout from his ass, but when I blinked it was gone. I shook my head thinking it was a trick of the light or my mind was playing tricks on me again. I quickly came back to reality to find Max handing Cat a punk pig which I knew she would immediately love. Cat was kind of a mix of Alice and wonderland and Goth. She had a unique style, today she was wearing a corset topped dress, and the skirt was black with pink mushrooms with a petticoat underneath and black motorcycle boots which she wore since she was on Max's motorcycle so much. With me it was the opposite, a black fedora, paint splattered and torn dark wash skinny jeans, and white shirt with one of those clothe black vests over it, and black high top converse and fish net fingerless gloves. Okay I have to admit my style isn't completely on the opposite end of the spectrum as Cat's but still.

"Ooh Hattie the house of mirrors!" Cat cried with a huge excited grin on her face. I rolled my eyes she always loved the house of mirrors but Max and I always stayed behind. But this time was different, I felt a certain connection to it this time, I smiled

"Alright Cat lets go" I grabbed her hand with a smile and we both skipped hand in hand to the house of mirrors, Max rolled his eyes and walked along behind us. I glanced back at him, girls thought Max was hot and guys envied him, for taking Cat, they were both extraordinarily good looking, and because I hung out with them… so was I. People said it was because of my eyes, the warm amber and yellowness of them apparently drew people to me. I didn't understand what the hell it was but the pull was strong and obviously wanted me to go with it, so I did.

"Come on Hattie hurry!" Cat called from up ahead since I had stopped for a moment to tie my converse. I smiled running after her into the house, I was immediately disoriented because of all the different shaped mirrors and my distorted images… I heard giggles and screams and laughing. I felt myself becoming dizzy but one thing was clear, a little white rabbit running up and down the halls of mirrors his reflection following me as I followed it, it disappeared around the corner and everything went silent. A huge mirror stood in front of me, it was in a golden frame in the frame were gilded figures, a jabberwocky, a caterpillar, a giant mushroom and a two people at the top, one with a huge dress and one kind of tiny petite girl. I looked around for the rabbit; there was no sign of him whatsoever and I approached the mirror, it was so big close up and so beautiful, as I got closer I felt a tug and I yelped as I was sucked straight through the glass and down.

I landed in a heap of limbs, covered in leaves, branches and dirt, I coughed having no idea where I was, I looked up to see a pink and purple neko cat thing and a white haired boy who looked like Max but with white hair and two twin boys. She felt as if she had landed in another world

"Is that her?" she heard "it doesn't seem like her…" she heard again, "oh it's definitely her" the cat like thing said, and the twin boys approached me. I frowned

"Okay where am I?" I said looking at the twins, they giggled together "Wonderland of course!" they said together. I snorted and before I could say yeah right a flood of memories came through my mind of this place, it was like I had lived there before but I wasn't sure and I kind of staggered back. The cat like thing grinned, the grin basically filled her whole face, and

"She's getting her memory back" she said then grabbed my hand, I gasped "Cat?" I cried and she giggled "that's me!" she said with another one of her tell tale grins.

I let out a small breathy laugh "oh my God this place is impossible!" I cried and Cat laughed "only if you believe it is, now come on let's head to the palace." she said.

Alice paced across the main big room where Hattie was going to meet them; she had gotten a message from Cheshire telling them they were on their way. This only made her more nervous about her daughter coming to see her, Christopher was to her right he was also pacing, Christopher was a prince who had chosen to become a knight, he was Hattie's guard when she was in Wonderland. Alice laughed softly

"Christopher calm down there is no guarantee she will remember you" she said. Christopher looked extremely stricken at this and Alice shook her head with a smile "but if does not have her memory you may help her get it back!" she said, Christopher breathed out a sigh of relief "thank you your majesty" he said.

Alice sighed for the tenth time in one minute. It was nerve racking waiting for her daughter, but just then she heard the fanfare and the group of wonderlanders were lead in.

As we entered I could feel literally every single eye on me, the future queen, or at least that's what Cat said… she said Glass was ineligible to be the next queen since it was unheard of. Cat had me meet my sister when we were heading to the palace and that's when most of memories came flooding back to me, Christopher kissing me under the weeping willow by the lake and me and my sister playing tag in the gardens, and most of all my father the Mad Hatter. Hatter wasn't like he was in the books; he had long shaggy brown hair that fell in his eyes, a small top hat and always a purple velvet coat, in my opinion when I was little he was the most handsome thing I had ever seen.

As we entered I spotted my mother standing by Christopher the palace's main guard and knight, he had grown so much, he had russet colored hair sort of a combination of red and brown, piercing green eyes and he was quite a bit taller than me now. My mother looked as regal maybe even more since the last time I had seen her, white blonde curls falling down her back, a delicate silver crown and a floor length blue gown. She was absolutely breath taking, and then stepped in my father next to her, he wore a black velvet jacket, his regular top hat, and his slightly curly hair was tamed, he was more handsome than ever.

"Hattie" my mother said so softly it almost sounded like she was breathing; my sister came forward as if to be embraced first but my mother passed her and swept me into a huge hug. My sister looked hurt but at that moment I didn't care, I could feel tears running down my cheeks as I hugged her back muffling my cries in her hair. She pulled back holding me at arm's length,

"You are so grown up and beautiful" she said, in the face I looked like her but I had my father's personality and hair. I pulled off my hat and ran my fingers through my hair "you haven't changed a bit mom" I said and she let out a sort of squeak and hugged me again, "you remember!" she cried. I laughed softly and she handed me off to my dad,

"Dad?" I said softly looking up at him, tears formed in his eyes and he said softly "my little hatter" and swept me into an almost bone crushing embrace. He and I stayed that way for a few moments talking as Glass and my other family listened to my story, they thought earth was almost revolting but it did have some good qualities.

I finally got the courage to approach Christopher who was half smiling at me in that way he always had.

"Hey" he said softly pushing himself off the wall to meet me, I put a hand on his cheek and smiled at the slight stubble

"I never thought I would see the day when…" I couldn't finish because his mouth had covered mine in almost an intense sort of possessive way. I returned the kiss feeling a tear slid down his cheek and touch mine, my hands moved to tangle in his hair pulling him closer. The feeling of exploding fireworks and time stopping sent my brain reeling, as my mouth opened slightly to let him in. I felt like we were the only two people in the entire world. Until Glass cleared her throat causing him and me to break apart, she smiled a sort of wicked smile as if she was planning something unspeakably evil

"We're holding a banquet for Hattie's return, and it should start soon so Hattie why don't you go change?" she asked. Her gaggle of girls who always followed her around sort of let out a titter as if Glass was just so funny, I didn't find this so amusing. I gave Christopher a sort of fleeting glance and headed out the door and into the main part of the castle.

**Hey guys I'm new so cut me some slack... Please review and critism is appreciated, because it makes me a better writer! thanks so much!**


End file.
